


bulletproof (i wish i was)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-Coital, Rivals With Benefits, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the title changes hands, Sasha wonders why Alicia's remaining loyal to the Bellas. The answer she gets isn't anything like she expected - and she doesn't like how it makes her feel.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/53726.html">Challenge #039</a> - "question" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bulletproof (i wish i was)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been writing these weekly challenges for this comm recently, and tbh, i feel terrible about it. i've had ideas, but most of them haven't been finished by the deadlines. still, remainder week is next week, so i'll be catching up then, i guess.
> 
> this is set post-night of champions 2015.

“So,” Sasha says, cool, nonchalant, “You gonna drop your team now you don’t have a reason to stay anymore?”

“Hm?” Alicia lifts her head to look at Sasha over on the bed. They’re in Sasha’s hotel room tonight, and thank _God_ – she’s feeling too sated, too well-fucked, to even _want_ to move right now. It had taken Alicia a while to get up and decide she was leaving herself (which Sasha is taking great pride in, _obviously_ ). “What do you mean?”

Sasha raises her eyebrows, as if it should be obvious. It is to her, at least.

“Nikki lost her title tonight. I mean, c’mon, you can’t have been sticking around with those two for anything that wasn’t getting them to trust you enough so you could like, swoop in and take the belt. So there’s nothing for you there now.” It sounds harsh, Sasha knows it, but she also knows that it must be true. There’s no way it can’t be.

“They’re my friends,” Alicia says simply. “You can’t think that I’d ever do that to Nikki, to both of them. We’re not all as… as _opportunistic_ as you are.”

Sasha decides that she’s going to ignore that comment. Sure, she’s cunning, and she’ll take what she wants if it means she has to step on a few heads to get it, but she has to be. Everyone has to be in this business – even Alicia has that streak in her. The only person Sasha can think of who’s somehow devoid of it is Bayley, and who knows how that’s even _possible_.

“But they’re twins, they’re _family_. How can you not feel like an outsider with them?”

“I think I could ask you the same question,” Alicia answers, surprisingly unperturbed. “You and Naomi and Tamina. You think _they_ don’t consider themselves family, with Naomi married to Jimmy? You think they don’t feel threatened by the fact that you’ve been a champion before, even though it was in NXT, when neither of them have had a title before? I bet they do.”

Sasha tries to work up a response, something cutting, something score-settling, but she can’t seem to. Rendered speechless by Alicia Fox. Well – it’s happened before. During sex, of course – many, _many_ times – but nothing like this.

“Oh,” Sasha manages when she eventually gets hold of her words again. She doesn’t know how she couldn’t see it before. Yeah, maybe Tamina and Naomi aren’t as close as the Bellas are, but they’re still closer to each other than she is to either of them. She’s the outsider, just as Alicia is.

“Yeah,” says Alicia, and she slips her feet back into her shoes. “ _Oh_. That’s what I thought. Thanks for tonight, Sasha.”

She smiles, the kind that’s somehow so sweet and yet also shows she’s aware of just how vulnerable she’s made Sasha feel. Sasha’s skin crawls at the mere idea of Alicia thinking that she’s weak, that she’s vulnerable. She’s not those things. She’s not, she’s _not_.

Alicia picks up her jacket, carrying it over her arm as she leaves the room – as she leaves Sasha with nothing but thoughts and feelings she doesn’t want.

Sasha glares, clenching her hands into fists, watching the door click shut behind Alicia. She can’t let herself dwell on this. Really, it’s all just one big game.


End file.
